


Cas and Dean

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Series: Being A Better Alpha Takes Work [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: A little side chapter of Dean and Cas from Being A Better Alpha Takes Work
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Being A Better Alpha Takes Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667965
Kudos: 8





	Cas and Dean

Derek and Stiles’ party had ended, the party planners were cleaning up, and the other pack members had gone to their respective parts of the house. Cas and Dean were in their room when they heard a whimper from Diana’s room. Dean made the move towards their door and Cas stopped him. “I’ve got her.”

Dean kissed and nuzzled his husband’s cheek. “Ok. Bring her in if you need to.” Cas disappeared out their door and Dean heard him quietly enter their daughter’s room.  
Cas opened the door quietly in case Diana was just dreaming. He stepped in to find his little girl looking up at him. “Papa.” She sniffed and rubbed her eyes as Cas walked over to the bed. 

“Hey little one.” He said quietly as he sat down beside her and smoothed back her unruly hair. “What’s wrong with Papa’s little girl?”

She reached out for him and Cas couldn’t say no, never had been able to with the kids. “Bad dream. Want you and Daddy.” Another request he couldn’t say no to.  
“Ok. Let’s go see what Daddy is doing.” He scooped her up and holding her close he carried her next door. Dean was standing by their big picture window, still mostly in his suit, looking out into the preserve. “Hey babe. Looks like our little girl had a bad dream.”

Dean turned around with a soft smile on his face. It was a look that made Cas fall in love with him all over again. “Hey Little Pumpkin. What’s got Daddy’s girl so upset?”  
She stayed in Cas’s arms but snuggled up to Dean when he stepped up beside them. “Bad men Daddy. Bad men are coming.”

Dean and Cas shared a concerned look over her head as Dean asked. “What do you mean when you say bad men sweetheart?”

When she didn’t answer right away both looked down to find her fast asleep. They shrugged and Cas motioned towards the door. Dean smiled as he watched them walk out. If someone had told him when he grabbed Sam out of Stanford all those years ago that they would give up the life one day and have families he would have laughed. He was back at their bay window looking out onto the preserve as he thought about his amazing life.

Cas tucked Diana back in with her favorite stuffed wolf under her arm and kissed her forehead. “No more bad dreams tonight my beautiful girl.” He whispered in her ear. “Papa and Daddy love you Pumpkin.”

Cas found Dean back at their window again. “You really love that view.” He said as he closed their door. He often found Dean there when he was thinking.

Dean turned around to find his husband standing a few feet away. “It is a nice view but the one I have now.” He smirked a little as he walked closer. “Nothing can compare.” Cas rolled his eyes and scoffed. “I’m serious Cas. You’re amazing and I love you.” He was close enough to cup his husband’s face. “You saved me, literally saved me from hell. You’ve given me a great life; we have an amazing family. I couldn’t ask for more.”

“Dean.” Cas growled in his ear and it gave Dean goosebumps. He grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him the short distance. “I…I still don’t always know what to say to you.” He looked him over with a small smile on his face. “Even when I was watching you as a child, I was already a broken angel. Raising you from perdition, I knew the great things you were meant for. I knew that I had to be a part of it. I didn’t want to be on the sidelines anymore, but I didn’t quite know how to rebel yet. But you and your brother…” He smiled softly as he brushed his lips across his husband’s. “You showed me.”

Dean covered his mouth with his hand. “Nope. No talking about my brother during sexy times.”

Cas laughed and moved his hand. “You and your brother showed me how It was to really live. We’ve given so much for Heaven, Hell, and the humans. I would do it all again though if it meant this ending. If it meant loving you, being with you and having a family.”

Dean shoved Cas’s jacket off his shoulders. “I would too Cas. Every single bit of it.” He threw Cas’s jacket over one of the chairs in the corner of their room. “I need you naked right now.”

Cas practically ripped Dean’s jacket off and threw it across the room, not caring where it landed. “You know I love you in whatever you wear Dean Winchester but this suit.” He growled as he pulled Dean into a passionate kiss squeezing a handful of Dean’s ass.

Dean knew exactly how Cas felt. He’d stopped wearing his holy tax accountant suit and trench coat years ago, but he still dressed pretty conservatively. The life of a hunter had never allowed for nice clothes because they would get ruined by the things they ran across. Only since they’d joined the Hale pack had Cas’s wardrobe gotten a little more exciting. But their lives just didn’t call for tuxedos. Cas in a blue tux that matched his eyes really did it for Dean though. 

Dean reluctantly pulled away. “Undress ourselves or each other?”

“Undressing ourselves would be faster and probably safer even with our powers.” Cas said as he began unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt being careful with the cufflinks Derek and Stiles had given them for their anniversary, a specially crafted angel blade set and then a triskelion set. 

Dean was on board with Cas’ idea, quickly undressing themselves. Dean burst out in laughter when Cas’s pants fell to the floor. He was wearing bright orange boxer briefs. “Babe. You thought you would need luck today?” Dean asked fondly as he shook his head. Cas had a thing for orange underwear for luck. “By now you should know I’m a sure thing.”

Dean had a surprise for Cas under his own suit, a pair of blue silk panties. “Dean.” Cas whispered in admiration as he stepped closer, running his hand over Dean’s ass and around to his hard cock. “I can’t believe you wore them.”

There was a time when Dean was self-conscious about his desire for women’s underwear. Cas had cured him of that in their early days and frequently thanked Rhonda Hurley for getting that started. He didn’t wear them often because when you have kids there is no such thing as locked doors, but he knew tonight would be the perfect time for it. “Just for you babe.”

Cas shoved him against their bathroom door and pressed in tight against him. “You’re so perfect Dean. I love you so much.” He didn’t give him a chance to respond as he dove in for a hungry kiss. 

Dean’s head thudded back against the door as Cas moved down his neck biting and sucking. “Fuck Cas. I’m so hard I’m going to die if you don’t hurry up and touch me.”  
Cas rumbled as he kissed Dean hard. “I’m going to make you cum in your pretty panties.” He began helping Dean grind against the leg he’d wedged between his. “Then we’re going to take a shower to get cleaned up and get this styling gel crap out of our hair. While we’re in there I’m going to open you up then bring you to our bed and fuck you.”

Dean was a bit out of his mind at this point, nodding frantically as he held tightly to Cas. He was so close to the edge. “Yeah.” He croaked and licked his dry lips. “God yes Cas. Please.”

Cas bit down on Dean’s ear as he moved faster against his husband. “Cum for me Dean.” He rumbled in his ear. “Cum for me now.” And Dean did as he was told. He let out a soft cry as he came all over his panties. “So beautiful.” Cas whispered lowly as he caressed the front of the soaked panties. “I love how you trust me. No one has ever seen you like this but me.”

Even though Dean had just had an amazing orgasm he was getting hard again. Cas talking dirty was one of his favorite kinks. “You’re going to kill me.” He chuckled and pushed his forehead into Cas’s shoulder. “Let’s get that shower out of the way. I need you to fuck me.” 

Cas pulled him away from the wall. “As you wish.”

Dean laughed breathlessly. “I never should have let you watch The Princess Bride.”

Cas laughed as he directed Dean into their bathroom. “It’s a classic love story Dean. There are wonderful, useful lines in that movie.” He helped Dean out of the blue panties. “These were very beautiful.” He turned on the shower and quickly undressed while it got hot. “Come on.” He guided Dean into the shower and climbed in behind him.

Dean had recovered his senses enough to take over. Regardless of what was going to happen after the shower he could not leave Cas in the state he was in. “You looked pretty fucking sexy tonight babe.” He growled in Cas’s ear as he guided him under the water. “My sexy angel.” He stood behind Cas and ran his hands down his chest. “How did I get so lucky?” He took his favorite shower gel and squeezed some in his hands. He slowly worked his way from Cas’s shoulders, down his back, kneading his muscles then around to his abs and up to his chest. “I love you babe.” He whispered quietly, reverently into his husband’s ear. 

Cas’ head dropped forward and he groaned as Dean worked his muscles. He loved having his hands on his body. He was already throbbing because their earlier adventure was all about Dean. Dean ran his hands down to his cock and stroked slowly, driving him crazier. “Dean.” He groaned louder when Dean pressed his hard cock against his ass. He thought of what it felt like to have him inside him and of how beautiful Dean looked moments before. He pressed back against Dean as he came. “My love.” He gripped Dean’s hip tightly and his head fell back on Dean’s shoulder. “Mmm. You were amazing as always.”

Dean kissed his temple. “And you’re a sap as always.” Both men laughed. “Let me get your hair.” Cas stepped forward and leaned his head back so Dean could soap it up. He paid as much attention to massaging his scalp as he had his shoulders. 

After Dean got Cas all cleaned up it was his turn. Cas didn’t disappoint either. He opened Dean up beautifully. They quickly dried each other off and made their way to their bed. Cas lay down on their bed and pulled Dean on top of him. “I want you to ride me.” He guided Dean down onto his cock. “You’re so beautiful like this.”  
Dean moved slowly above his beautiful husband. “God Cas. You feel so good inside me.” He threw his head back as he moved a little faster. “Fuck yes.”

Cas got lost in the moment. He planted his feet on the bed to give himself some traction. He met Dean thrust for thrust. He was spurred on by the cries of pleasure coming from the gorgeous man above him. “I’m going to cum Dean. Please tell me your close.”

“Yeah.” He nodded and wrapped his hand around his own cock. “Tell me babe. Tell me when.”

Cas sat up and wrapped his arms around Dean. A few thrusts later Cas was growling that he was cumming with Dean following behind him. They fell back onto the bed together panting and kissing. Dean eventually got up to get a wash rag to clean them up. After the clean up he crawled back in bed and wrapped himself around Cas. 

Before drifting off Dean mumbled. “What do you think Diana meant about bad men?”

Cas kissed his shoulder. “I don’t know. But we’ll be ok. We always are.”

Little did they know that they would soon find out what their daughter meant and how they would deal with it.


End file.
